


Nervous?

by therosystarling



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therosystarling/pseuds/therosystarling
Summary: Quick one shot for Stozier





	Nervous?

It was raining outside, but Richie really didn’t care. He had heard in some circles it was good luck. A blessing. A symbolic gesture to wash away all your worries and problems of your old life, and walk into your new one fresh and clean. He nervously adjusted his cuff links for what was probably the tenth time, pacing around the room as the moments ticked by. He stopped in front of the mirror and double checked for anything on him he may have missed-lint, , food in his teeth.

“Nervous?”

Richie jumped, his head snapping towards the doorway. “Jesus, Stan,” he yelped. “Do you ever knock?”

Stan gave a small smile, looking Richie over. “You clean up nice, Tozier. Except for....that.” He waved his hand flippantly at Richie’s bright blue tie with pink flamingos all over it. “What happened to the black one you had?”

Richie bit his lip. “It’s not a clip on. I couldn’t figure it out.”

Stan beamed. “Tell you what. I’ll keep it in a safe place until later. Let me help you put the other tie on for now, okay?” Richie nodded and hurried over to his bag that he had brought his change of clothes in, dug out the plain tie, and shakily held it out to Stan. Stan gingerly took it, and unclipped Richie’s current one, gently sliding it into his pocket. “Okay, look in the mirror. I’ll show you how to tie, alright?” He stood behind Rich, slowly explaining and showing the steps to get the tie even.

A knock at the doorway interrupted them. Mike stood, grinning. “Sorry to bother you, but you're needed out front, Stan.”

“Not a problem. Can you help Rich finish up?” Stan whirled Richie around so they were face to face. “Just breathe. It’s going to be fine. I’ll see you out there.” Stan took a look at himself in the mirror and quickly tussled his own hair, then left Mike to it.

Mike chuckled, making his way to Richie. “You know,” Mike stated, “he really shouldn’t have been in here.”

Richie frowned. “Why not?”

Mike finished the knot for Richie's tie.. “It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“I don’t think that applies to two guys, Mike."

“Still a tradition,” he shot back. “Now you’ve got seven years bad luck.” He laughed, slapping Richie’s shoulder.

Richie snickered. “That’s broken mirrors.” He slapped his shoulder back, then hugged him. “Thanks, Mike. For being here. For walking me down the aisle. For getting Ben to marry Stan and I. For everything”

“Yeah, actually, Ben _insisted_ as soon as I told him Stan had proposed to you. I had nothing to do with that.” Music began to gently waft down from the altar in the next room. “Sounds like that’s our cue. Ready?” He offered his elbow out.

Richie sucked in a slow, long breath, grabbing onto Mike. “I’m wearing that damn bird tie at the reception,” he murmured.

Mike just grinned.


End file.
